Tutor me a little, tutor me a little more
by notgonnalivetwice
Summary: TRADUCTION. Suite de  I don't need four eyes to see you  . Kurt, bad boy et Sébastian, l'intello. Les deux  copains d'étude  s'égarent un peu durant leur session de tutorat.


Bonjour,

Voici donc la suite de " I don't need four eyes to see you " , toujours écrit par keepcalm90. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Tutor me a little, tutor me a little more.**

« **Oh-ahhh**, haleta Sébastian tandis que la tête de Kurt ne faisait que monter et descendre entre ses jambes. **Oh-ahhh.** »

Cela était leur quatrième session étude qui échoué cette semaine.

Kurt avait promis à Sébastian qu'il se comporterait correctement mais cette promesse semblait s'envoler par la fenêtre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Avec son pantalon si serré, son pull coloré ainsi que ses lunettes noires constamment présentes, Sébastian envoyait Kurt dans une sorte de spirale sexuelle infernale.

Lors de leur première séance, Kurt a essayé. Vraiment essayé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le look de Sébastian combiné à son intelligence ainsi que cette façon sexy qu'il avait de mâchouiller le bout de son stylo lorsqu'il étudiait rendaient Kurt complètement fou et à peine vingt minutes après son arrivée, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur Sébastian et de le baiser directement sur le sol.

Maintenant, après deux semaines et demi, toute cette chose à propos d'étude n'était qu'une façade pour chacune de leur rencontre et la plupart du temps, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'ouvrir leurs livres. Ils se jetaient juste l'un sur l'autre, ou plutôt Kurt attaquait Sébastian qui se laissé faire avec plaisir.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela était différent. Sébastian avait invité Kurt chez lui dans l'espoir qu'un changement d'endroit ajouté au fait que ses parents étaient à la maison freineraient sa libido. Ce ne fut pas le cas...

Cette fois-ci, environ quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Kurt ne fasse le premier pas. Sébastian était en train d'énumérer une liste de noms quand l'esprit de Kurt dériva vers le sexe, comme à son habitude.

« **Ok donc comment dis-tu librairie ?** » demanda t-il à Kurt.

La vérité était que Sébastian n'était pas le meilleur tuteur pour cette matière mais il était définitivement plus attentif en classe que Kurt. Cela était sûrement dû au fait que ce dernier passait désormais tout son temps à essayer de mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Sébastian sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« **Um je ne sais pas. El Librarito ?** » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« **Non**, rigola Sébastian. **Tu sais, ce n'est pas en mettant un O à chaque fin de mot que cela devient de l'espagnol. C'est La Bibliotheca. Maintenant comment dis-tu un chat ?** »

Kurt rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Sébastian avant de presser ses lèvres tout contre son oreille.

« **Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été un grand fan des chattes. J'ai toujours préféré les queues. Comment dis-tu cela en Espagnol ?** »

La main de Kurt remonta alors le long de la cuisse de Sébastian, attrapant doucement ses testicules à travers son pantalon si serré, avant que ce dernier ne la retire rapidement.

« **Oh non, rien de tout cela. Nous devons nous concentrer, nous avons un test demain.** »

« **Ouais je sais, mais je préférerais largement être en train d'étudier ton anatomie en ce moment même.** » ronronna Kurt d'une voix dont Sébastian se référé désormais comme étant séduisante.

C'était un moyen presque infaillible d'obtenir Sébastian nu, mais pas aujourd'hui non. Aujourd'hui il s'était juré de rester concentrer.

Mais quelle stupide décision cela avait été de prendre car bien que son esprit refuser de céder, son corps, lui, le désirer ardemment.

Les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent fermement dans le cou de Sébastian et il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

« **Umm, chat c'est Gato**, reprit-il la gorge nouée. **Et umm, chien c'est Perro.** »

Sans aucune difficulté, Sébastian fit roulé le « R » avec sa langue et Kurt gémit avant de lui mordre légèrement la peau de son cou.

« **Tu sais que c'est un talent très impressionnant que tu as là avec ta langue. Pourquoi ne l'utiliserions-nous pas pour autre chose que les études ?** »

Kurt saisit le visage de Sébastian avant de l'embrasser avec force. Sa langue demanda immédiatement l'entrée de sa bouche avant de danser habilement avec celle de Sébastian.

Le crayon présent dans sa main tomba au sol avant que ses bras ne vinrent s'enrouler autour de Kurt afin de le tenir plus près. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs corps semblaient graviter l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sébastian finisse sur les genoux de Kurt.

Malgré le plaisir qui l'envahissait, et se rappelant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre et non celle de Kurt, il s'arrêta net et finit par se redresser, amenant ainsi leurs lèvres à se séparer.

« **Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, mes parents sont en bas.** »

« **Ouais je sais bébé. C'est ce qui rend cela tellement excitant.** »

Kurt reporta son attention sur le cou de Sébastian tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de fixer la porte. La peur que sa mère puisse les surprendre à tout moment l'empêchait de se concentrer sur Kurt.

« **Je pourrais fermer la porte à clef.** » dit-il tandis que Kurt commença à grignoter son lobe de l'oreille.

« **Ou tu pourrais ne pas le faire et prendre le risque.** » murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

Le corps entier de Sébastian frissonna à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans un million d'année, qu'il serait un jour assis sur les genoux de Kurt tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient dans sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'après presque trois semaines maintenant, quelqu'un comme Kurt n'ait pas encore perdu tout intérêt pour quelqu'un comme lui. Cela était probablement dû au fait que, jusqu'à présent, Sébastian n'avait encore jamais repousser aucunes de ses avances. Il appréciait tellement Kurt et en aucun cas il ne voulait perturber le juste équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé. Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait simplement pas perdre son attention.

Pendant si longtemps, il s'était senti invisible, en particulier auprès des garçons. C'était tellement incroyable de se sentir constamment désiré par quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et merveilleux que Kurt qu'à présent il serait prêt à faire tout ce que ce dernier lui demandait. Cela incluait donc avoir des rapports sexuels dans sa chambre avec ses parents à la maison.

« **Ok, nous devons juste être très très silencieux.** » murmura Sébastian à son oreille.

« **Nous ?** rigola Kurt. **Nous ne sommes pas bruyant beauté. Tu es bruyant.** »

Sébastian mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'il rougit d'embarras. C'était vraiment très difficile de ne pas être bruyant surtout lorsque Kurt était tellement doué avec chacune des parties de son corps : ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains, ses doigts et le plus important de tout, cette chose entre ses jambes.

Oui, même après plusieurs semaines de sexe, Sébastian ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à penser au plaisir que lui procurer la queue de Kurt. A chaque fois que le mot lui venait à l'esprit, il le repoussait aussi loin que possible.

Il savait que c'était stupide et un peu immature mais il n'y pouvait rien. Toute la partie cochonne le dérangeait encore beaucoup. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi tout ne devait être que paroles et actions obscènes.

Kurt, cependant, semblait aimer cela mais Sébastian était encore un peu réservé. Cela était la raison pour laquelle il restait muet la plupart du temps lors de leurs rendez-vous, à l'exception, bien évidemment, de crier le nom de Kurt encore et toujours.

Tandis qu'il retourna une fois de plus au cou de Sébastian, Kurt décida qu'aujourd'hui serait différent. Non pas à cause de leur nouvel endroit non, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour où il fera craquer Sébastian.

Bien sûr, il aimait l'entendre crier son nom. En effet, ce son était tellement séduisant qu'il adorerait pouvoir en faire sa sonnerie d'appel. Mais cela était beaucoup plus excitant lorsque Sébastian était encore vierge. Ayant des rapports sexuels depuis maintenant dix-sept jours, Kurt voulait plus. Il voulait voir Sébastian briser ce mur rempli d'appréhensions derrière lequel il semblait encore se cacher.

Il se dépêcha donc de déshabiller Sébastian à partir de la taille avant de le hisser sur le bureau.

« **Allonge-toi magnifique et pose tes jambes sur mes épaules**. » lui demanda t-il dans un doux murmure.

Il releva la chemise de Sébastian jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, embrassant son torse tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva aux poils nichés entre ses cuisses. Il y enfouit alors son visage tout en se mettant à genoux.

Kurt plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de Sébastian, le tirant jusqu'à ce que son derrière fut juste au bord du bureau.

Ses longues jambes étaient toujours gracieusement pliées sur les épaules de Kurt et quand ce dernier lécha l'extrémité de sa queue, les talons de Sébastian s'enfoncèrent durement dans le haut de son dos.

Kurt fit tournoyer sa langue sur l'extrémité avant de grossièrement lécher la fente. Il se dit que le meilleur moyen de le faire craquer était de l'amener au bord de la rupture avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie, de façon très explicite, d'être à l'intérieur de lui.

Kurt aurait presque souhaité avoir un magnétophone car si le fait d'entendre Sébastian gémir et crier était déjà tellement excitant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le fait de l'entendre supplier d'être baiser. Il risquerait probablement de venir juste à l'entente de cela mais il était prêt à prendre le risque.

Une fois que sa bouche fut complètement autour de la queue de Sébastian, il commença à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux. Il fit glisser sans effort sa bouche de haut en bas tandis que sa langue tournoyait doucement autour de la base.

Les orteils de Sébastian se recroquevillèrent tandis que la bouche de Kurt continuait parfaitement son travail. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas faire de bruit mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque seconde qui passait et presque impossible lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kurt sur lui.

De ses doigts agiles, il toucha les testicules de Sébastian alors que sa tête continuait son mouvement de façon experte.

« **Oh-ahhh.** » haleta Sébastian et les yeux de Kurt roulèrent sous ses paupières.

C'était tellement agréable d'entendre ce son à nouveau. Il pourrait l'écouter en boucle et ne jamais s'en lasser. Peut-être allait-il se contenter de cela finalement.

Non. Il voulait plus et il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et là, tout de suite, il voulait que Sébastian le supplie.

Il commença donc à sucer plus fort et plus vite tandis que les ongles de Sébastian s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu.

Les hanches de ce dernier se soulevèrent du bureau tandis que sa tête bascula en arrière sous le plaisir. Il mordit le dos de sa main afin de retenir ses cris. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son abdomen se contracter jusqu'à ce que cela devint douloureux et c'est à ce moment là que Kurt se détacha complètement de lui.

Sébastian se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Kurt qui était toujours agenouillé entre ses jambes. Il était en train de lécher ses lèvres à présent gonflées mais brillantes tandis que ses yeux étaient rempli de pure convoitise.

« **Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?** haleta Sébastian . **Ais-je fais quelque chose.** » demanda t-il.

.« **Non beauté**, répondit Kurt en secouant sa tête,** ça n'a rien avoir ce que tu as fait. C'est à propos de ce que tu n'as pas fait.** »

« **Oh, et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ?** »

« **Tu n'as pas demandé pour cela.** »

« **Mais je le veux.** » répondit rapidement Sébastian.

Kurt sourit alors diaboliquement avant de lécher ses lèvres une fois de plus .

« **Dans ce cas demande-le. Fais-moi savoir à quel point tu le veux, à quel point tu me veux.** »

Sébastian ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de pouvoir faire cela mais il était cependant certain que s'il réussissait, cela sonnerait complètement stupide et ridicule venant de lui.

« **Kurt je-je ne pense pas que je puisse.** » dit-il tout en baissant la tête.

Kurt se releva complètement et se pencha sur le corps de Sébastian qui plaça confortablement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« **Bien sûr que tu peux le faire babe**, dit-il tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Tu pensais exactement la même chose lorsque nous avons commencé tout cela et regarde-toi à présent, tu es pratiquement devenu un professionnel.** »

Kurt lécha alors la peau juste derrière l'oreille de Sébastian, qui ferma les yeux, avant de poursuivre.

« **Il suffit juste de le dire, nous savons tout les deux que c'est ce que tu souhaites également. Pour une fois n'utilise pas ton cerveau. Ferme juste tes yeux et concentre-toi afin de me dire exactement ce que tu veux que je te fasse.** »

Suite aux instructions qui lui ont été murmuré, la respiration de Sébastian devint légèrement tremblante. La voix de Kurt était tellement basse et rauque qu'il était difficile de lui résister.

Il ferma donc ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Kurt resta au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec fascination alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots profondément enterrés dans son subconscient.

La respiration de Sébastian commença à s'accélérer tandis que son esprit s'emballait et il finit par ouvrir les yeux afin de voir Kurt qui, d'un sourire, l'encourageait.

« **Je veux que tu-que tu me baisses.** » dit-il très très doucement mais Kurt entendit clairement chacun des mots prononcés. Il se serait presque écrouler à l'entente de cela mais se retint afin de pouvoir répondre.

« **Oh vraiment baby, c'est ce que tu souhaites ? A quel point le veux-tu ?** »

Le jean de Kurt vint se frotter contre les jambes nus de Sébastian qui gémit un peu plus fort que prévu. Il espérait vraiment que ses parents n'aient pas entendu cela.

Il plaça ensuite ses deux mains sur le visage de Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

« **Je le veux tellement Kurt, Je te veux vraiment à l'intérieur de moi.** »

« **Well, je pense pouvoir y arriver magnifique. Je veux juste essayer une chose avant.** »

Kurt s'écarta complètement de Sébastian afin de prendre un préservatif, le lubrifiant ainsi qu'un oreiller sur le lit. Aussi excitant que cela était, il ne voulait certainement pas se faire surprendre.

Il jeta l'oreiller à Sébastian qui le regarda avec curiosité.

« **Je te conseille de le mettre sur ta bouche bébé.** » dit Kurt tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à genoux.

Sébastian le plaça alors avec précaution à l'endroit indiqué et trouva dans les secondes qui suivirent la raison de cette suggestion.

Avec sa langue, Kurt lécha directement son entrée et les cris de Sébastian furent étouffés par l'oreiller.

Kurt continua son action, rendant cela tellement agréable, beaucoup plus en tout cas qu'il le ne devrait être permis.

Cela avait tellement un goût d'interdit que Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de diriger ses mains entre ses jambes afin d'appuyer un peu plus sur la tête de Kurt qui accepta volontiers le geste de ce dernier, enfonçant sa langue encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Cela était si bon que Kurt pourrait rester ainsi toute la journée mais il désirait tellement être à l'intérieur de Sébastian.

Il enleva donc sa bouche de la longueur de Sébastian et retira immédiatement l'oreiller de son visage qui, à présent, était rougi et couvert de sueur.

Kurt le regarda avec convoitise tout en enlevant sa ceinture avant de baisser rapidement son pantalon. Par chance, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement aujourd'hui ce qui faisait une couche de vêtements en moins à enlever.

Il déchira ensuite facilement l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents, jetant le morceau arraché avant de le rouler sur lui. Il déposa du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts, encerclant l'entrée de Sébastian avec avant de les enfoncer entièrement dans son corps quémandant et rempli de désir.

Les yeux de Sébastian roulèrent sous ses paupières, comme à chaque fois que les doigts de Kurt entraient en lui. Il s'habituait de plus en plus à cela, mais c'était encore tellement étrange pour lui qu'à peine deux doigts pouvaient lui procurer autant de plaisir.

Kurt les fit entrer et sortir quelques instants avant de s'arrêter une fois de plus.

« **Kurt s'il te plaît.** » le supplia Sébastian sans même y penser.

« **S'il te plaît quoi, Sébastian ?** » grogna Kurt.

« **S'il-s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas.** »

Il enleva ses doigts et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sébastian.

« **Veux-tu encore que je te baise ?** » souffla t-il contre ses lèvres.

« **Oui ! Mon Dieu oui.** »

« **Mmm, c'est ce que j'aime entendre.** »

Kurt embrassa profondément Sébastian qui, une fois de plus, fut parcouru d'une agréable sensation tout le long de son corps.

Les genoux de Kurt cognèrent dans le bureau tandis qu'il amena Sébastian vers lui avant de commencer à pousser.

« **Est-ce que c'est agréable ?** »

« **Très oui. C'est tellement bon.** »

« **Je suis content de pouvoir rendre service beauté.** »

Kurt poussa alors entièrement en lui ce qui amena le bureau à se déplacer bruyamment contre le plancher.

« **Oh non ! Kurt nous devrions arrêter, je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont entendu.** »

« **C'est bon bébé, je peux finir très vite si tu continues avec ces paroles cochonnes.** »

Sébastian se sentit tiraillé. Cela était tellement bon qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à dire des obscénités jusqu'à ce que les deux d'entre eux viennent.

Mais il allait cependant essayer de faire de son mieux. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Kurt et l'attira à lui. Il ferma ses yeux et parla alors tout contre l'oreille de Kurt.

« **Baise moi plus fort Kurt. Baise-moi avec ton énorme et incroyable bite.** »

Ce dernier était certain que sa tête allait exploser à l'entente de ces mots. C'était tellement sexy mais maintenant, tout à coup, il voulait juste son doux et innocent Sébastian de retour.

Alors que celui-ci était prêt à ouvrir sa bouche afin de reprendre la parole, Kurt la couvrit de sa main.

« **Ne parle plus beauté.** »

Kurt poussa de nouveau en Sébastian, plus doucement cette fois-ci, afin d'éviter de faire bouger le bureau.

Il continua de bouger ainsi, de façon lente et régulière tandis que Sébastian commençait à gémir. Ses talons s'enfonçaient de plus de plus dans le bas du dos de Kurt, amenant ainsi leurs corps plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Kurt continua de pousser encore et toujours à l'intérieur de Sébastian et très vite son estomac se serra jusqu'à ce que cela en devint douloureux.

Voulant qu'ils jouissent en même temps, il prit donc en main le sexe de Sébastian, utilisant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire comme lubrifiant de fortune afin de pouvoir le masturber en même temps que chacune de ses poussées.

« **Oh Kurt-Kurt.** » sanglota Sébastian et ce fut tout ce dont Kurt eut besoin d'entendre pour atteindre son paroxysme.

De sa main libre, il saisit fermement la cuisse de Sébastian tout en remplissant le préservatif. Sébastian suivit, son corps tremblant alors que sa venue se répandait dans la main de Kurt.

Ce dernier s'écroula alors sur Sébastian, les deux se tenant fermement l'un à l'autre et chacun essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sébastian sentit son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine.

« **Sebby, swettie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?** »

« **Non merci maman, Kurt était sur le point de partir.** » répondit rapidement Sébastian d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraître aussi normal que possible.

« **Ok honey**. » dit-elle joyeusement avant que Sébastian n'entende le claquement de ses talons disparaître le long du couloir.

Il soupira alors de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur Kurt.

« **Et bien, c'était limite.** »

« **Ouais et maintenant tu me jettes dehors. J'ai comme l'impression que tu te sers de moi.** » plaisanta t-il tandis qu'il se retirait enfin de Sébastian.

Il enleva ensuite le préservatif, qu'il mit dans un tissu, avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Sébastian, quant à lui, se relava du bureau et constata qu'il était à présent tout endolori.

« **Kurt, nous ne devons jamais refaire cela ici. C'était vraiment limite et je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre de cette façon.** »

« **Donc tu veux le faire de nouveau ?** » demanda t-il tout en attrapant son visage.

« **Bien sûr que je le veux.** » rougit-il.

« **Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si nous faisions quelque chose d'un peu plus raisonnable vendredi soir ? Il y a ce film d'horreur qui se joue au Cineplex.** »

« **Es-tu en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ?** »

« **Peut-être**, répondit Kurt tout en haussant les épaules. **Tu sais, si je venais te chercher pour un rendez-vous, ce serait un bon moyen de l'annoncer à tes parents. Ils sauraient ainsi définitivement que tu es gay.** »

« **Mes parents ne vont pas aimer le fait que je sorte avec toi.** »

Sébastian sourit d'un air satisfait lorsque Kurt plaça ses bras autour de ses hanches encore nues.

« **Parfait**, murmura t-il, **car je déteste les parents.** »

« **Ils vont penser que tu es d'une mauvaise influence.** »

« **Je le suis.** » ronronna Kurt avant de lécher le cou de Sébastian.

« **Et ils ne nous laisserons plus jamais étudier ensemble.** »

« **Je suis sûr que je peux les convaincre. Tu sais très bien que je peux être très persuasif.** » souffla t-il sur sa peau avant de la morde légèrement.

Les genoux de Sébastian flanchèrent sous l'action.

« **Donc tu es d'accord pour sortir avec moi vendredi alors ?** » demanda Kurt entre deux morsures.

« **Mmm-hmm**. » Sébastian hocha la tête de façon affirmatif.

« **Et à partir de maintenant nous « étudierons » seulement chez moi ?** »

« **Mmm-hmm**. » affirma t-il une fois de plus.

« **Parfait. Dans ce cas je te verrai vendredi magnifique, huit heure tapante. Assure-toi de porter quelque chose de serré.** »

Kurt pinça son derrière avant de se rhabiller et de passer la porte, faisant un clin d'œil ludique à Sébastian avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Ce dernier se laissa alors tombé sur son lit tout en faisant une petite danse joyeuse avec ses jambes.

Il avait un rendez-vous vendredi soir avec un garçon que la plupart des personnes considérerait comme étant mauvais mais que lui voyait plutôt comme étant celui qui a volé son cœur.


End file.
